1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jack assembly provided on an electronic apparatus for receiving a plug therein, and more particularly to a jack assembly for an antenna of a car radio receiver or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional plug connector assembly, especially, a known antenna jack assembly of a car radio receiver, has generally a structure as illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, 1 is a metal casing of a radio receiver, 2 an antenna jack, 3 an earth member of the antenna jack, 4 a member connected to a pin 4', 5 a hook formed by cutting and raising a portion of the casing 1 for holding the antenna jack 2, 6 solder, and 7 a lead wire. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the antenna jack 2 is fixed to the casing 1 by the hooks 5 in cooperation with the solder 6 and the earth member 3 is electrically connected to the casing 1 through the hooks 5. In the arrangement as illustrated in FIG. 1, since the jack 2 is held by the two hooks raised from the casing 1, the position for mounting the jack 2 is limited to corners of the casing 1. In addition, the arrangement requires soldering of the hooks 5 to the earth member 3 and further requires the lead wire for connecting the antenna pin 4' to an electric circuit.